As technological devices, such as, for example, computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), improve, so too do the capabilities of the applications and programs running on those devices. However, as is often the case, as the capability of an application increases, there may exist a corresponding increase in the complexity of the user interface associated with the application.
Thus, new users of an application may have a difficult time learning how to use the more complex user interface, while existing users, who have learned how to use the device with an older-generation, less complex user interface, may have less difficulty in learning how to use the new interface. In such situations, a new user just learning how to operate the application and being only interested in the basic functionality of the application nevertheless may have to operate the application off the same user interface as a more experienced user who may be more interested in the more advanced functionality of the application.
As such, not only may the new user may spend an undue amount of time trying to find only the basic functionality of the application that is of use to the user and filtering out all advanced features for which the user is not yet ready, but also the advanced user may spend extra time working around the basic functionality that the advanced user no longer needs.
Presenting a new user an advanced or complex user interface may not only be overwhelming to the user, but may also increase the time it takes to user to overcome the learning curve associated with the application and needlessly clutter the user interface with functionality not relevant to the user.